


Excite Me, Sensei 2....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: rappappa old gen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: The strip tease show is starting, one by one, with first, Black and Shibuya giving themselves to Yuko...





	Excite Me, Sensei 2....

All the other members were focused on Black’s performance.

The Queen was serious, starting to take off slowly her jumper, seductive. While dancing, she was like defying Yuko, this one who didn’t understand why the girl looked at her this way.

Black started to approach Yuko and slowly put her hand on her throat, the Majijo boss seriously wondered what were Black’s intentions because at this rate, she’ll end dead. Nevertheless she didn’t want to say anything (she’s used to see lots of people strip for her) and knew somehow that Black was looking for attention, knowing that the Queen felt sad and lonely sometimes. She just smiled, sending mental support.

Black : Do you like it, Yuko ?

Yuko : Yes… (thinking : “I hope I’ll still be alive until the end cause I’m freakin out a bit !!”)

Black : Ok. (Slowly removing her shirt, stepping back a few meters) Because… I’m gonna freak you out…

Yuko : Yes… I’m waiting for it…

Black : (suddenly she tored off her own skirt and brutally threw it on the ground, angry, before walking towards Yuko)

Yuko : What the..???!!!

Black : (stopped right before Yuko, serious, and quickly showed her pendant to her boss, making her jump) I’ll burn your entire body and make you sweating, making you wet, wet of blood for Satan’s sexual pleasure !!!!!!!!

Yuko : AAAAAAHH !!!!!!!!!!! (BOUM !!!) AIIIE..!!!!

Yuko’s chair collapsed from under her, making her fall to the floor ! Everyone, surprised, burst out laughing so hard. Black put her hand on her mouth.

Sado : (clapping) HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : (laughing too, talking like she was on a movie set) Cut !! Stop everything, guys !!

Black : (who tried to refrain herself from laughing but finally couldn’t) I’m so sorry, Yuko !!

Yuko : (putting on a show) Hey, what the fuck was that ??!! Holy shit !! (Smiling and laughing)

Sado : (couldn’t stop laughing like the others) Haaaahahahahaha !!!!!!!

Torigoya : Nooo waay !!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : This face !!!! (Imitating Yuko) Hahahahahahaaa !!!!! (Laughing while giving Sado a high-five) (Now imitating Black) And Black’s expression like, Oh my gad ! Excellent !! Hahahahahaha !!!! (Giving Gekikara and Torigoya a high-five too)

Yuko : (who stayed on the floor, waving her hands, acting like she didn’t understand, smiling) I thought that was my last moment, jeez !! (Stood up) This fuckin chair broke !!!

Sado : Hahahahahaha !!!!!! Fortunately for you, we didn’t film !!

Gekikara : Well, I did actually !!

Torigoya : Oh my god, I wanna watch !!!

Yuko : Looks like Satan is with us today !! (Looking at Black, teasing) Tell him to get out of here, I don’t wanna die ! You wanted to kill me, girl !

Black : (a little ashamed) I’m sorry Yuko… But I swear I didn’t do anything !

Yuko : (smiling) It’s fine don’t worry. It was funny !! (Noticing that Black was a bit deceived) Hey… (facing Black) Black, it was great, really. I….. I’ve never seen that kind of show before, I’ll always remember it. Though I didn’t understand why you put an angry face and had angry moves when you threw your skirt, it was a bit surprising, but that’s fine. Don’t worry I like it and I get it now.

Black understood what Yuko meant by “I get it now”. She smiled back, happy.

Black : Thank you. It was special.

Yuko : You succeed by freaking me out haha !!

Black : Hahaha !!

Yuko : But you need to continue !

Black : (embarrassed) NO !!!!!!!!! STOP NOW !!!!!!!!

Yuko : It’s okay haha !! Ok, next !

Sado : You need to take a new chair…

Yuko : Yeah, and this time don’t kill me please ! (Sado threw a new chair) Hey !!!! (She sat) Okay, whenever you’re ready !!

It was Shibuya who stepped forward. Yuko became instantly serious, waiting for Shibuya’s performance.

The Queen started to tease Yuko, she had experience too, but she actually was dancing more than doing a real strip !

Yuko : Stop !! Shibuya, the casting for Japan’s Got Talent it’s next door !

Shibuya : Sorry, I wanted to warm up a bit ! You’re so impatient Yuko…. guess you really want to see what I’m gonna give you….

Yuko : Oh, ok then I’m sorry… Euh… hem… ha…hahaha (embarrassed) !!

Sado : Yuko is a perv anyway, I know why she planned all of this…

Yuko : I wonder what you are, dear Sado…

Shibuya was starting to strip, wanting absolutely to be the best, everything was a competition with her, mostly when it was about Rappappas. Yuko smiled, knowing how Shibuya is.

Shibuya : (talking like a bitch) How you like it…? (Touching Yuko’s hair) You know girl, I’d love to do something about your hair…. but here is not the place….

Everyone : WOUUUUH !!!

Yuko smiled, not wanting to interrupt Shibuya.

Shibuya : (taking her gun) I’m not a man but this is how you make me feel right now girl, yeah !

Everyone was shocked when they saw Shibuya putting her gun in her skirt.

Sado : (smiling) Excellent…

Shibuya was removing her jumper and tied it around her waist, before removing slowly her skirt. Yuko raised an eyebrow cause the way Shibuya did it was with such precision, it was perfect.

Shibuya : I’m high as fuck ! I hope you got the same feeling…. You’re such an addiction…. a pure ectasy…. (she kept doing her performance during a few minutes and then stopped, exhausted)

All clapped.

Sado : (looking at Yuko) You’re out of words ?

Yuko : It reminds me when I recruited you all back many years ago… Shibuya desperatly wanted to have a better life instead of still being a whore waiting for hungry old cocks to eat her pussy. That’s why she’s acting always like she has to be the only one that people must look at.

Sado : Yeah I know… We all had a tough past, you saved us. Well, though I’m not really concerned it was different circumstances when we met each other, but it’s always sad. Thank you again…

Yuko : It’s nothing, you made my life better too, Sado. Thanks to you… (turning to Shibuya) Shibuya !

Shibuya walking to Yuko.

Shibuya : Yuko-san…

Yuko : Thank you, I really enjoyed the moment… (hugging her)

Shibuya : (nearly crying, hugging her back) Yukoo…! I… I…

Yuko : I know, don’t worry… I know it too well… I’m always happy to have you by my side…

Shibuya : Thank you…!!

Yuko : Ok. Wow… (smiling) hey, this is turning into something depressing now…! You wanna make me cry… Ok, next one !!

**Author's Note:**

> A very special strip tease... Good performance for Black and Shibuya, for the last part, Gekikara and Torigoya.


End file.
